Kamen Rider Dusk
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: Hiro,aka Kamen Rider Dusk, is on a journey to save the worlds of lesser known Kamen Riders. Only problem, Hiro has no idea how to use his powers or why he's a Kamen Rider. crossover with other Kamen Rider fanfics! Need help w/ story! read AN 4 more info.
1. Dusk’s Beginning

Kamen Rider Dusk

_**Hey, Blazorna here, this is the "sneak preview" and first chapter of Kamen Rider Dusk. This fanfic has a few themes from Kamen Rider Decade, as in the Ride Cards, visiting other worlds, etc. but with enough differences to keep it apart from that series. **_

_**This story will visit the worlds of other Kamen Rider fanfics, but not ones that are revisions( as in writing the series how the author would've done it) or fan-continuations of canon series like Den-o, Black RX or Kuuga. Just 100% original made up Kamen Riders. Stories that have canon Kamen Riders but with different operators and follow a different storyline is allowed, but I prefer completely original stories. **_

_**The story here won't progress further until I have the okay from others for me to use their fanfics and OC Kamen Riders. So I'll say this ahead of Time, I NEED fellow KR authors to let me use their characters! I need to have at least 5 worlds for the storyline to visit! Send me a Private Message if you want your story to be included or have any other questions. **_

_**Don't complain about grammar, use of Japanese words or just flaming for any reason, please! I know it can be better, but for now, this is the best I can do by myself without someone doing beta! **_

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kamen Rider Characters or series mentioned, nor do I own the Kamen Rider Franchise.

* * *

Dusk and Dawn/ Dusk's Beginning.

**Kamen Rider Dusk, traveler of Dimensions. What does he stand for? What lies ahead on his journey to stop Zero-Shocker?**

* * *

Hiro sighed as he looked around the town. The Seventeen year old had no clue where he was as he just wandered the streets. The black haired boy scratched his head in annoyance. His black tank top and jeans complimented his build.

"Great… I shouldn't had listened to her… and now I'm in a new world…" he grumbled before remembering the events that lead to this world.

* * *

"Hinata-sensei really hates me for certain…" Hiro said as he laid down on his bed.

"Really huh Hiro-san?" Hiro's friend, Dango asked.

"Yeah… well anyway, I found this weird bracelet this morning…" Hiro said, pulling out a large, silver bracelet with three slots stacked up in a row on one end and a blue orb on the other end. The center had a translucent window and it showed that the inside of it was hollow.

"Talked to anyone about it?" Dango asked, locking his eyes with the blue eyes of Hiro.

"I spoke to a Kuro-san about it, and he never seen anything like this before…" Hiro said. "Plus it came with these blank cards…"

Dango watched as Hiro pulled out a small deck of cards. The back of them had nothing but a black circle. Dango picked three up and turned them over to see what they looked like. The cards had no picture or text except for "Summon Ride" for the first card, "Gear Ride" for the second , and "Kamen Ride" for the last one.

"Strange cards. Hey, think these go into those slots of that bracelet?" Dango asked.

"Likely, they're the right size, but I haven't tried them, got a feeling that they will do something…" Hiro said, sighing.

"Then do it then!" his friend ordered.

"NO!" Hiro remarked, he then got to his feet and took the cards from Dango.

"Whatever, Hiro-san. I better go anyway, It's almost my curfew." Dango replied as he rose and left the bedroom.

"Okay, bye." Hiro said, waving to his friend before he was out of sight.

"Try the cards out…" Hiro said, thinking out loud as he looked at a blank "Kamen Ride" card he was holding. "What's the worse that can happen?"

The teen slowly slid the card into the bottom slot of the bracelet and closed his eyes in fear. A few moments later, he opened them after realizing that nothing happened.

"oh well, guess it's a piece of…" Hiro said before he looked at the card through the window and fell silent. The card that he slipped inside the bracelet now had a picture on it with more writing. The picture showed a helmet that had grasshopper like eyes that were yellow in color while the rest was black, there was also two thick, silver horns near the upper forehead area of the helmet, but they were pointed forward.

"Kamen Rider Dusk? That card was blank before…" Hiro said as he pulled out the card and examined the new text that appeared underneath the "Kamen Ride" text. "Strange… Kamen Rider is just fiction, and this guy hasn't been in any series nor movies…"

The teen then slid two "Gear Ride" cards into the bracelet and waited. There was a small glow from the gem and then light erupted from the center. Hiro closed his eyes for a moment and opened them when the light died down.

Hiro pulled out the cards and looked at them. Like the Kamen Ride card he inserted before, the two Gear Ride Cards now had pictures and more text on them. One had a double edged sword that had a black blade with a silver hilt and grip, complete with a small blue orb imbedded in the center, while the second was a silver handgun with a black grip. The new text on the two cards were "Twilight Revolver" and "Dusk Blade".

"Wow… now… I wonder what this card does…" Hiro said as he pulled out a blank card that said "Gate Ride" on it and slipped it into a slot. The picture appeared in a flash of light. When Hiro looked at it, he was stunned to see what it showed.

"That guy is that Kamen Rider Dusk…" he muttered to himself as he saw a picture Dusk on a black motorcycle riding into what looked like a portal.

"So… you activated the DuskDriver at last…" a female voice said.

"Who said that?!" Hiro asked, startled by the voice.

"Me?" the voice said. "I supposed I can show myself, since You're Kamen Rider Dusk."

A female Kamen Rider that looked a lot like Kamen Rider Femme, but the Advent Deck and belt were gone and the right hand had a gold wristband that looked like the silver bracelet Hiro had.

"Wait… you look like Kamen Rider Femme from Ryuki…" Hiro said.

"True, but I am not her, in fact, this is just a disguise so you understand who I am…" the kamen rider said before she glowed. When the light vanished, she now looked like a white version of Dusk but had a skirt around the waist. The suit was tight around her curves while the chest armor also contoured to her breasts a little. Her helmet's eyes were blue in color, and were lacking the horns that Dusk had. "This is my true form…"

"Who are you?" Hiro asked, confused.

"Kamen Rider Dawn, your partner." Kamen Rider Dawn replied, sitting down beside Hiro and showing him her right arm, showing a gauntlet that looked like Hiro's bracelet. "My Dawn Driver is proof enough."

"This is just crazy… Kamen Riders are just fiction!" Hiro stated in disbelief.

"In this dimension they are…" Dawn responded. "But in others, they are very real."

"This has got to be a dream!!!" Hiro said, not getting what was going on.

"Please calm down!" Dawn replied. " I understand that this is a lot to take in. but you're needed!"

"How so?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"By stopping this evil Organization …" Dawn replied. "You are to chase after them and stop them from destroying the other dimensions. If they succeed, then all dimensions will be corrupted and become evil."

"I see…" Hiro said flatly. "Fine. Tell me what to do… I don't know how to even put on the DuskDriver…"

"You just put it on your wrist and say 'Henshin', understand?" Dawn instructed.

"I got it." Hiro replied, nodding in agreement. He placed the Dusk Driver on his right wrist and the driver attached itself to his wrist and the orb began glowing.

"HENSHIN!"

A black glow surrounded Hiro's body, quickly becoming a jumpsuit. After the jumpsuit appeared, silver chest armor emerged from the suit, covering the upper torso. Hiro then noticed that silver, rounded shoulder pads appeared with blue gemstones imbedded in their centers. The gloves and boots then came into view, becoming entirely silver with thick, black bands near the ends of them, except for the right arm, where the glove merged with the Dusk Driver instead, becoming a gauntlet. Finally the helmet that was in the card's picture started to appear, covering Hiro's head and face.

"That wasn't hard, right?" Dawn said, teasing a little.

"Hey, I am new to this okay!" Dusk said, shaking his head. "Not everyday you become a Kamen Rider!"

"True, Dusk-kun." Dawn agreed, still teasing Dusk still.

"Okay, Dawn-_chan, _what now?" Dusk asked, a little irritated.

"You have a Gate Ride Card ready?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Dusk said, showing the Gate Ride card to the female Kamen Rider.

"We're all set, ready to go?" Dawn said, pulling out her own.

"Where?" Dusk asked, confused.

"Where ever Zero-Shocker is!" Dawn replied.

"NANI?!" the black Kamen Rider said in shock. "Who's Zero-Shocker?!"

"The mentioned evil Organization, baka. Zero-Shocker is from my home dimension that are after the corruption of all others." Dawn replied. "Enough talk, we need to get going!"

"Geez… feels like I'm in a fanfic…" Dusk said as he slid the Gate Ride card into a slot on the Dusk-Driver. "How do I activate a Gate Ride card?"

"Just press the orb." Dawn instructed, sliding her own Gate Ride card in and pressed the blue orb on her armband.

"GATE RIDE" an automated voice said before a portal appeared in front of Dawn. Dusk repeated the same action and another portal appeared before the two merged together.

"Ready?" Dawn asked.

"I better get paid for this!" Dusk said as he ran into the portal.

"Baka…" the female kamen rider said flatly as she went in after her partner.

* * *

"So… I'm in a new world, or dimension, but where's Dawn-san?" Hiro said, sighing as he scratched his head.

"Right behind you." a familiar voice said from behind him.

"Dawn-san?" Hiro asked.

"Nope, Hikari is the name, but that's what I go by as a Kamen Rider." the voice said. " Turn around, Dusk-kun."

"I'm Hiro, not Dusk." Hiro corrected as he turned around and blushed at what he saw.

A blonde haired girl with blue eyes was standing in front of him. She was wearing a white tubetop and white miniskirt, showing off her figure. Her white, smooth skin was glowing a bit in the sunlight. She basically had the figure of a model.

"Never knew how cute you'd be underneath the helmet." Hiro said, grinning a little.

"Arigato, Hiro-kun, you're looking sharp yourself." Hikari replied, winking at him.

"Any clue to where we are?" Hiro asked.

"Nope. But definitely a Rider's Dimension." Hikari responded, brushing some of her hair from her face.

"Why are you so sure about that?" Hiro asked.

"Because of that." Hikari said, pointing to a shark like kaijin fighting Kamen Riders Decade and Ryuki.

"Should we join in?" Hiro suggested.

"No. this Dimension is free of Zero-Shocker, otherwise the whole world is filled with kaijin, besides, this isn't our destination." Hikari said.

"Then why are we here?" the agitated teen asked.

"I wanted to show you that even the Kamen Riders you're familiar with truely exist." Hikari explained as she pulled out another Gate Ride card.

"Get ready, we need to get going." Hikari said, sliding the card into her DawnDriver.

"GATE RIDE" the automated voice said as a portal appeared.

Hiro glanced at the Kamen Riders as they kept fighting the pair of shark kaijin. The teenager turned away and walked into the portal before Hikari followed her.

What worlds he was going to visit, no one would know. What powers he had, are a mystery.

This is the start of Dusk's journey.

* * *

Keep Going, Keep Fighting.

* * *

_**I know, I didn't demonstrate what Dusk can do in battle, but I want you to know that this is maybe revised, besides, I don't want to go on until I have permission by a few other authors giving me their consent on using their own KR fanfic characters for this story. **_

_**The part where Hikari and Hiro were in Ryuki's world from Decade momentarily was homage to Kamen Rider Decade, the series that inspired me to do this fanfic. **_

**_I want your thoughts about this story! Think this could be a great story or not? What could I do to make it stand out from other kamen Rider fanfics? What original Kamen Rider fanfics will work with this story? _**

**_If you have questions or suggestions, state them in a review or send me a private message. _**

**_Thanks for reading the beginning of Kamen Rider Dusk!_**


	2. Kamen Rider Saber

**AN: the chapter titles are going to be done like how Kamen Rider W does, but with the current world Dawn and Dusk are in(as of the next chapter) first, followed by the chapter's title. This chapter introduces two members of Zero-Shocker. Also I'm not going to do beta for this chapter. So no complaining about the grammar. I already know it can be better! **

* * *

Dawn and Dusk/ Kamen Rider Saber

* * *

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Hikari said, grinning as she emerged from a portal that opened.

"This is your world?" Hiro said as he stepped into Dawn's dimension.

"Dimension actually, but you can call it my world" Hikari said before sliding a Kamen Ride Card into her Dawn Driver. "Henshin."

Hiro watched his partner transform into Kamen rider Dawn and decided to do the same.

"Henshin." Hiro said as he became Kamen Rider Dusk.

"Smart thinking, Dusk-kun." Dawn commented before inserting two cards into the Dawn Driver.

"GEAR RIDE : DAWN SCIMITAR!" the automated voice said as a scimitar with a gold blade with a blue gem at the end of it and white hilt appeared in Dawn's left hand.

"GEAR RIDE: DAYBREAK SHOOTER!" the voice said as a gun appeared on Dawn's back. The majority of the gun was white with a blue gem at the grip and the barrel was gold.

"Woah…" Dusk said in disbelief.

"What? Thought I'd have a wand and a rapier instead? Sorry, but I like raw power." Dawn said, swinging her scimitar with ease. A pair of Kaijin appeared and hissed.

"Welcoming committee is here." Dusk said as he took a step back.

Dawn sighed and raised the Daybreak Shooter and released two powerful shots from it, destroying the two kaijin with ease. "They're extremely weak. So don't be afraid of them." she explained.

"So, what's the story about Zero-Shocker?" Dusk said as he leaned against a wall.

"They're… a group of kaijin lead by a rogue trio of kamen riders." Dawn explained. " They were my teammates once…"

"Kamen Riders leading kaijin… that's a little disturbing." Dusk said as he looked at his partner.

"You could say that…" Dawn said, sighing. " A month ago me and my former comrades were fighting the Kurokami, this world's kaijin, but I noticed that the others were becoming more obsessed with power. Soon, they destroyed the leader of the Kurokami and took over. Later, one of them learned how to travel between worlds. They then went to three other worlds, take over the Kaijin of those worlds and heartlessly destroyed the kamen riders that tried to make them realize that they were blinded by their own desire for power."

"Damn… I heard that power could corrupt, but to have Kamen Riders becoming corrupt by their own greed, and to kill those that were trying to help!" Dusk said as his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Help us? They were in the way!" a voice said.

"Of all the people I know.. Where are you ?!" Dawn demanded.

"Hikari-chan, I'm right here!" the voice said as a kamen rider appeared out of thin air.

The new kamen rider was somewhat identical to Dusk but he was silver and ash grey in color. The orbs on the shoulder pads were red in color with another in the center of the chest armor and the grey helmet had a silver visor where the eyes were and blade like horns that stood upright.

"Kamen Rider Saber…" Dawn said as she tightened her grip on her scimitar.

"He's the leader?" Dusk asked.

"No, the weakest of the three." Dawn replied.

"Yeah, but he isn't alone." another voice said.

" Great, Kamen Rider Umi." Saber said, a little annoyed as another kamen rider appeared. He was blue and had the same suit as Dusk, but had a different helmet. The helmet's eyes were smaller than Dusk's and had two antennae that were above them. This Kamen rider was entirely blue, but in different shades.

" Second in command?" Dusk asked.

"Indeed I am." Umi replied.

"Where's Flare?" Dawn demanded.

"Dawn-chan, it's been a month since we last met, can't we enjoy this reunion?" Umi asked in a concerned tone.

"Who's that rider, your lover?" Saber asked, pointing at Dusk.

"HE'S NOT MY LOVER, YOU BASTARD!!!" Dawn screamed before firing her gun at the grey Kamen Rider.

"Should we fight?" Dusk asked.

"Hell Yeah!" Dawn said as she fired at Umi next.

Dusk pulled out his Twilight Revolver card and slid it into the Dusk-Driver.

"GEAR RIDE: TWILIGHT REVOLVER!" the automated voice said as the mentioned firearm appeared in front of Dusk.

The kamen Rider grabbed it and aimed at where Saber was.

"Keep your eyes sharp, they can camouflage themselves." Dawn warned her partner before she fired at a corner. "Damn, missed him."

"Got it…" Dusk said before he turned away from Dawn, gun drawn. He noticed something from the corner of his eye and fired.

"GYAAAHHH!" Saber cried out as his camouflage was dispelled when he was hit. "HE GOT ME!"

"Bullseye." Dusk said as he fired several more times, each shot making it's mark on the enemy rider.

"Pathetic, Saber-san, getting hit like that by an amateur!" Umi said, taunting his ally. "I'll be leaving now! Have fun!

"Damn you !" Saber said as he pulled out a card and slid it into his Driver.

"GEAR RIDE: SABER BLADE!" the automatic voice said as a large two handed sword appeared in Saber's hands. The enemy Kamen Rider charged at Dusk and Dawn, deflecting shots from Dusk's Twilight Revovler with the blade. When he was close enough he leaped into the air, the blade glowing green, charging up for the final strike.

"SABER DIVIDE!" Saber cried out as he swung the sword down at Dusk.

"GEAR RIDE: DUSK BLADE!"

Dusk blocked the attack with his own sword, which was sparking where it was touching the other blade.

"Saber, why are you doing this?" the rookie Kamen Rider asked flatly.

"BECAUSE I NEED TO PROVE MYSELF!!!" Saber cried out. "I NEED TO PROVE THAT I AM STRONG!!"

" I see…" Dusk said as he shoved the sword back. " I get your story now. You really aren't corrupted by power, you are just the weakest of the team. Therefore, You were ridiculed by your peers."

"SHUT UP!" Saber demanded as he swung his sword again.

"And because of that, you developed a desire of proving yourself to the others that you are not weak." Dusk continued as he blocked the attack. "You just want to be accepted for who you really are. Saber, listen, the path you're on will never show the others your true strength. It will only just bring agony and sorrow into your life."

Dawn was just listening, lowering her weapons as she heard what Dusk was saying.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Saber asked as he stopped attacking.

"Follow your own path, not someone else's." Dusk answered. " That will bring you your true strength."

"I… I see…" Saber said as the sword vanished. "Follow my own path…"

"That's right." Dusk said, nodding before three of his blank Ride Cards flew up in front of his face. The cards glowed for a minute and when the glow vanished, the cards had more text and pictures on it.

Dusk grabbed the three cards and placed two of them into the Dusk Driver.

"SUMMMON RIDE: SABER DRAGON!"

"GEAR RIDE: SABER SABRE!"

Saber glowed and two copy of himself appeared before one of the copies transformed into a grey and silver mechanical dragon. The other became a double bladed sword.

"Armor Henshin" Dusk said without thinking.

The Saber Dragon roared and transformed into armor that combined with Dusk. The armor was composed of gauntlets, shin guards, torso armor, blade wings and a visor covering Dusk's eyes, giving him the appearance of a winged knight.

"DUSK SABER!" the automated voice said, declaring the form's name.

"Dusk huh?" Saber said. "I see. The twin Riders of Twilight are united at last…"

"Have a problem with that?" Dusk said, pointing the Saber Sabre at the enemy rider.

"Don't worry, I don't actually. Never thought I'll be saying this, but, Domo Arigato for understanding my story. I feel like you can accept me for who I really am." Saber said, thanking Dusk.

"Nii-san…" Dawn said softly as she turned back into Hikari. "Does this mean that you'll join us?"

"No, I can't Hikari-chan." Saber said. "But I'll give you this."

The grey kamen rider reverted back, revealing a familiar face.

"YOU'RE ME!!!" Dusk said as he turned back into Hiro.

"I'm Yami, but this is quite the surprise," Yami said, introducing himself. " Didn't think I'll come across myself."

"This is Hiro, Onii-san." Hikari said, standing beside her partner.

" I see. Anyway, here." Yami said as he pulled out a copy of the Kamen Ride Card for Saber.

" Why are you giving us your Rider Card?" Hikari asked.

"Because, You need riders to transform into, right?" Yami asked. "As well as track them if they hop into different worlds."

"Yeah…" Hikari said nodding.

"There you go, I just gave you guys a way to follow Zero-Shocker." Yami said before he walked off. "I'm going now. But I'm warning you, the next time we meet, I'm going all out."

"That maybe in the next world, Onii-san!" Hikari countered.

"Never thought I'm your brother." Hiro said, grinning.

"No, you're not Yami, you're Hiro." Hikari said before taking her partners hand. "My partner, and the one who helped my brother."

"Hikari-chan…" Hiro said, looking into the blonde's blue eyes.

"Hiro…" Hikari said for a moment before turning away. " We better get going to the next world."

"Oh… Right!" Hiro said as he pulled out the Gate Ride Card and slid it into the Dusk Driver.

"GATE RIDE!" the automatic voice said before the duo went into the portal.

* * *

Keep Going, Keep Fighting.

* * *

****

**I got two worlds so far and still need a few more. PLEASE let me know if you have one for me to use, as visiting two worlds will be to short of a journey. **

**This story will be done slowly opposed to my other fanfics, since I will be reading the fanfics that are going to be used, creating a plot for the world, going over it with the author, and seeing if either me or him/her writes the chapters. This will take some time, so please be paitent!**

**The chapter's a little shorter than planned, but hey, I can explain some more details about Hiro and the cards. **

**If you kept track, There's the Gate Ride, Kamen Ride, Summon Ride, and Gear Ride cards. **

**Here's a better explanation of each card**

**Gate Ride: basically this card permits Dusk to open portals to go to different worlds. **

**Kamen Ride: This card type will behave exactly like the Kamen Ride cards Decade uses. These will let Dusk turn into different kamen riders, but only their default form. Unlike Decade, Dusk can't access the different forms that the rider he becomes has. **

**Summon Ride: Summons a creature that's created from a corresponding Kamen Rider, like the Saber Dragon. Dusk can only use these cards if he changed into the required Kamen Rider first, or is near that rider. The Summon Rides could be considered Dusk's version of Final Form Rides. All Summon Rides can combine with Dusk to create an "armor form". The Saber Dragon was special, as for why? Secret for now. Note that if Dusk uses this card as the required rider himself, he reverts back to his default form. **

**Gear Ride: This basically will summon Dusk's weapons or transform other riders or summons into weapons. If something like what Dusk did in this chapter occurs, the kamen rider will split into two(once again Saber is special for a reason, since he split into three) and then both transform into the summon and weapon. **

**Hiro has the talent of understanding one's "story". Only based on what that person says and does. This talent will be part of the plot. **

**How Hiro subconsciously knew what to do for him to Armor Henshin is just one more of the many questions that will be answered later in the story.**


	3. Help Wanted! not a chapter

**Wanted: Writers for Kamen Rider Dusk**

**HELP!!! I have recently gotten a lot of stuff to do in the real world, and as such, I need help with writing Kamen Rider Dusk. I did say I would be doing this slowly, but I have been going TOO slow. So I'm writing this out to ALL of you who are willing to help me WRITE the story. **

**IF interested in helping, I have the following rules.**

**1. I have complete control over the plot and the Summon Ride Forms/ Armor for Thorn, but the dialouge, fights, gags, etc. is up to you, just don't make it into a parody of the current world. **

**2. No adding new characters that aren't part of the Featured world or part of the overall storyline, without my permission. **

**3. Each world visit will take only 2-4 chapters long. The final chapters will include the debut of a new Summon Ride/ Gear Ride card **

**4. I prefer to avoid using any canon Kamen Riders, Heisei or Showa, though having references to a series is allowed..**

**5. I WILL share credit with you, just make sure you post your penname included in your chapter. (ex. Chapter XX By Blazorna) but be warned, I'll add a B/N (Blazorna's Note) if I have anything important to announce involving the story. **

**6. You are entitled to do as many chapters as you want, just remember, you might not be the only one doing a chapter, so I'll let you know what you can do if you ask. **

**7. Read the fanfic that you'll be working with. This will help you out a lot. Know this, all stories will be under the Kamen Rider collection on this site, or is a crossover with Kamen Rider, so don't freak out so much. **

**8. Contact the author of the fanfic that is currently being used about your chapter's outline and plot. I'll also help you out with the outline if necessary and contact the author as well. **

**9. Try your hardest to keep the flare of the featured world. If it's dark and gloomy, write the chapter like that, if it's a bit humorous at times, make the funny on occasion. **

**10. I can do a little beta reading, but it'll be just for spelling and plot. **

**11. You're free to suggest any kamen rider fanfics you think could work with Dusk. But keep in mind, I'm going to ask the authors for permission. **

**12. Please have an account on this site so that I can be in contact with you via messaging. It's better and safer than asking for an email. **

**Contact me via private message if you're interested, **

**And thank you for taking your time reading this. **

**Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn**


	4. Kaijin Companion

_Dawn and Dusk/ Kaijin Companion_

Hiro sighed as he emerged from the portal.

"Man, never thought your world would be so bleak…" he said to Hikari as they emerged from the portal that emerged.

"Well, expect that kind of thing for all dimensions that are conquered by Zero-Shocker." she said bitterly.

Hiro nodded before he noticed a girl that appeared to be in her late teens lying on a bridge, appearing to be severely weakened.

"Oh no…" Hiro said as he bolted towards the girl.

"Hiro, wait!" Hikari pleaded , reaching forward to grab her partner's hand, only to barely miss it.

Hiro ran towards the girl, kneeling beside her.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked while carefully helping the girl sit upright.

"What are… you doing?" the girl asked, wincing as she held her gut.

"What does it look like, helping you." he replied.

Hiro then heard something metallic hit the pavement. He looked down and saw a silver coin that had a design that resembled an eel.

"What's that?" Hiro asked

"That's a Cell Medal… It's a physical manifestation of one's desire." the girl explained as she tried to stagger to her feet.

"interesting…" Hiro said as he picked up the medal.

"Please… give it to me… I need as many as I can get…" the girl pleaded.

"Why?" Hiro asked as he handed her the coin.

"I'm missing my Core Medals… Someone like me had taken them from me, and I need to consume Cell Medals to stay alive…" the girl explained before taking the Cell Medal from him.

"Okay… you sound like you're made up of these medal things…" Hiro said, scratching his head.

"I actually am, since I'm a Greeed after all." the girl explained.

"Greeed?" Hiro asked, confused.

"She's a kaijin that's native to this world…" Hikari said as she walked up. "Greeed are beings that exist due to Mankind's desires. They're made up of three sets of three Core Medals and numerous Cell Medals, and they have the ability to create Yummy, which are kaijin that are composed of solely Cell Medals, and they exist to create Cell Medals to feed the Greeed. "

"You know a lot of my kind…" the Greeed said, somewhat amused .

"It looks like this Greeed here lost all her Cores and is slowly dying." Hikari said coldly. "Hiro, leave her be…"

Hiro looked at Hikari before glancing back at the Greeed.

"You have a name? I'm Hiro." he said, introducing himself to her.

"I'm… I'm Me-Mezool…" Mezool said, introducing herself before she winced in pain again.

"Hiro, what are you doing? She's a damn Kaijin!" Hikari shouted. "Leave her to die!"

Mezool looked at Hikari with a pained look. Hiro noticed this and looked at his partner

"Hikari…I think I see Mezool's story here… She was most likely betrayed and left for dead once already…" he said.

"Hiro… you can't seriously be thinking of…" Hikari said, her eyes widening.

"Listen, I promised myself not to abandon anyone who is hurt… friend or foe…" he said before offering a hand to Mezool. "And you can say that helping others is my desire."

Mezool looked at the ground for a moment before taking Hiro's hand, and was helped up to her feet.

"Can't believe… I have a human… pitying me…" the Greeed said.

"I'm not pitying you, Mezool-chan, I'm just wanting to help you out." Hiro said, smiling.

Mezool diverted her attention away, somewhat embarrassed.

"A-Arigato…" she muttered.

"It's nothing… now, how do we get you Cell Medals?" Hiro asked

"Let me… use this on someone…" Mezool said, holding up the Cell Medal she held.

"NO WAY I'M LETTING HER DO THAT!" Hikari said in defiance.

"Damn it Hikari! Mezool's dying here!" Hiro said in anger.

"Argh… I want to fight something right now…" the blonde said in frustration.

"That can be arranged." a voice said.

A kaijin that was dark green in color and looked like a conglomerate of different insects appeared.

"Uva!" Mezool cried out.

"My…Mezool, you look like you're in pain. Let me put you out of your misery!" Uva said before he charged towards the dying Greeed, only to be stopped by both Hiro who glared at the kaijin.

"I won't let you…" he said as he leaded his Dusk Driver with a card. "HENSHIN!"

Hiro turned into Kamen Rider Dusk and charged at Uva.

Hikari groaned and looked at Mezool.

"Damn it…" she said before transforming herself and joining the fray.

Uva and Dusk were parrying kicks and punches, blow by blow. Uva released a bolt of green electricity at the Kamen Rider, electrocuting him slightly. Soon the insect Greeed gained the upper hand, landing blows on Dusk, knocking him back.

"Hiro…" Mezool muttered, watching in confusion.

_Why is he helping me? _The Greeed thought as she watched her protector being beaten. _Is helping me really his desire? I never thought such desires existed…_

**"GEAR RIDE: DAWN SCIMITAR!"**

Dawn wielded her sword and swung at Uva, who easily evaded the swing and kicked Dawn in the stomach, forcing her to lurch forward slightly.

"Damn it… I don't want Mezool to die … even if she's a kaijin…" Dusk said as he staggered to his feet after being thrown several meters by his opponent.

"Damn… I SO didn't want to use this card…" Dawn said before pulling out a card that was red and it showed a clock that looked like it was frozen.

**"GATE RIDE: TIME FREEZE!" **

Dawn screamed in pain as red electricity crackled all over her suit, Uva, who was going to kick Dusk froze in place as did everything else except for Mezool, Dusk, and Dawn.

"What's going on?" Mezool asked in shock.

"Same here." Dusk said, baffled by what's going on.

" H-Hiro… use… this card…" Dawn said before throwing a card to her partner. " call out Mezool's name

Hiro blinked before sliding the card into the Dusk Driver.

**"SUMMON RIDE: CLONE!"**

"Mezool!" Dusk said immediately.

A flash of light appeared and a moment later a doppelganger of Mezool was laying on the ground where the original was found, frozen with time.

"Okay… what's going on here? Dusk asked, confused.

"I'm going to erase this guy's memories of us. We're not supposed to be in this dimension to begin with…" Dawn said, limping over to Uva and pointing the Dawn Driver at the Greeed and pressed the button.

"Mind Purge!" she declared before Uva glowed in a flash of light, and teleported a few meters away from where he once stood.

"Hikari… tell me what's going on now!" Dusk said, dumbfounded now.

Mezool nodded in agreement while leaning against the bridge's railing for dear life.

" I just removed that Greeed's memories of us, and teleported him back to where he spotted us."

"What about me?" the Greeed asked.

"I hate to say this, but you're coming with us, as the clone is going to take your place. Plus, Hiro would've taken you with him most likely without my consent." Dawn said with a sigh.

"But my Core Medals…" Mezool pleaded. "I can't exist without all of them…"

Dusk lowered his head and clenched his fist, as the Greeed had a point.

"Here… Use this instead…" Dawn said as she handed Mezool a blank Gear Ride card.

"How do I use this?" the Greeed asked in confusion

"Absorb it, eat it, or whatever you do when you consume something, It'll act as a substitute for the rest of your precious Cores." Dawn explained.

Mezool looked at Dawn for a moment before she shifted to her true form, which was missing all of her armor. The Greeed then inserted the card into her chest, making a sloshing sound upon the card's entry. Almost immediately, all of her armor appearing.

"I… I can't believe it… I feel like I have all ten of my Cores…" Mezool said, looking at her outfit in awe.

" That card will also keep you from needing to consume Cell Medals as well," Dawn added. "But there's a catch."

Mezool turned her head to Dawn and looked at her.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"You have to come with us, as if you're not in the same dimension with us, then the card I just gave you becomes useless, also I can willingly force the card from working at any time." The kamen rider explained as she tapped a finger against her Dawn Driver.

Mezool paused for a moment before she nodded. " I agree to your terms. I'll come with you. Besides, I have a debt to repay for Hiro-sama."

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked, confused as he reverted back to Hiro. "And Hiro-sama? I'm not your master."

Mezool turned back to her human form and smiled. " It's because you protected me." she said. "I owe you my life."

Hiro chuckled nervously while grinning. "It was nothing really…"

Mezool giggled and walked over to Dawn.

"Anyway, are you alright?" the Greeed asked. " That one card you used seemed to have brought pain;."

"I'll be just fine, It's that I just can't use a Gate Ride card anymore…" Dawn said bitterly. "Hiro, we better get going, the effects of the Time Freeze will begin to wear off now."

Hiro nodded and loaded up a Gate Ride card into the Dusk Driver.

**"GATE RIDE!"**

**"**Ladies first." he said, bowing.

Dawn walked into the portal first, shaking her head in disbelief.

Hiro nodded once his partner was gone before turning his attention to the female Greeed. "Okay Mezool, you ready?"

"I am…" Mezool said, nodding slightly before rubbing her face.

Hiro turned to walk towards the portal, hearing the Greeed utter something before she walked off.

"Sayonara… Gamel-kun…" she whispered sadly before she walked into the portal.

~In an other Dimension~

The trio emerged from a portal that opened up in an alleyway that had trash littered across the ground.

"Where are we now?" Hiro asked.

"Beats me." Hikari replied dryly as she looked around her surroundings.

Mezool was silent as she examined where she stood now. She was in her human form now upon arrival

Hiro looked at his Dusk Driver and tapped the window lightly without thinking, only to have it start beeping loudly with the window glowing red.

"Zero-shocker…" Hikari said bitterly as Hiro was busy slapping his transformation device in an attempt to silence it.

"It sounds like you have issues with whatever Zero-Shocker is." Mezool said, breaking her silence.

"Trust me, if Hiro and I don't stop Zero-Shocker, all the Rider dimensions will have issues with it." the blonde replied. "Including the one you came from."

The Greeed frowned. "I don't know what their motives are, but it sounds like it'd be something my fellow Greeed would help out with." she said.

"Got that right…" Hikari quipped dryly.

"Damn it, will this thing just shut up already?" Hiro said in annoyance as he was now striking the Dusk Driver against a garbage dumpster. The beeping only gotten louder with each passing minute.

"Just touch the screen, baka…" the blonde instructed while sighing.

Hiro stopped for a moment to take in what he just heard before he did as told. The beeping ceased immediately the moment the finger touched the window.

"Is he like this all the time?" Mezool asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he's just new at being a Kamen Rider…" Hikari replied, sighing once again.

Hiro walked out of the alley, only to come across a street that was filled with cars and people walking on the streets while skyscrapers stood. He then noticed a skyscraper that was easily recognizable to him, The Empire State Building

"Wow… Are we in New York?" Hiro asked in awe.

* * *

_Okay, I said I'd try to avoid using anything Canon from the Kamen Rider franchise, but upon watching episode 16 of Kamen Rider OOO, I was actually saddened by the fact Mezool was killed off. In my opinion, she deserved to be around a little longer at least, so I came up with the idea of having her join Hiro and Hikari as a Travel Companion. _

_As such, I'm changing the rules as well, and allow fanfics that are sequels to canon series to be incorporated into the storyline, as long as they involve an all new rider user for the main protagonist. _

_I'm also still in need of people helping me write the story. I'm going to focus on plotting out the overall storyline mostly, but as I'm involved in other collab fanfics, I'm not going to be able to write often for this story. _

_Anyway, please leave a review, I want to hear your thoughts on it. Also I'm planning of having another OC Rider join the roster as a parallel of Kuuga was in Decade. So following in the spirit of DJ Diddy Dog's Academy Kamen Rider OC submission , if you have an OC that you want to tag along, post an profile of him/her on a review. Keep in mind, I'm only going to choose only ONE out of all submissions. _

_Next chapter will offically be the first world of a fanfic Kamen Rider. I gave a hint of what world it'll be for those who are avid readers of Kamen Rider Fanfics. First person who'll guess correctly will get bragging rights. _


End file.
